Electrostatic chucks are used to support substrates during processing. One function of an electrostatic chuck is to regulate a temperature of the supported substrate. To facilitate such temperature regulation, the electrostatic chucks may have multiple different zones, and each zone may be tuned to a different temperature. However, conventional electrostatic chucks may exhibit significant crosstalk between zones. In an example, assume that there are two adjacent zones in an electrostatic chuck, where a first zone is heated to 15° C. and the second zone is heated to 25° C. Crosstalk between these two zones may cause a relatively large portion of the first zone to actually have a temperature that is greater than 15° C. due to a proximity to the second zone. The level of crosstalk exhibited by conventional electrostatic chucks can be too high for some applications.